


Auntie G

by abluecanarylite



Category: Tarzan (TV 2003), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-22
Updated: 2004-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluecanarylite/pseuds/abluecanarylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an old addition to John's new home, he remembers the times before the plane crash. Femslash. AU Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auntie G

**Author's Note:**

> An old one from 2004

“Auntie G”

By Erin (thehush)

 

**Part One: Welcome**

“…we would have to clear out the guest room, but God, Gabrielle, you can sleep whenever.” Kathleen held her old roommate close, not noticing that a few of the new maids were staring.

Gabrielle smiled softly, kissing her friend on the place between lip and cheek. “How about your room?”

Kathleen laughed into her hair, “Like old times…”

“Who is she?” A voice asked from the staircase.

The two women turned to find John Clayton standing just a ways from them. His brilliant eyes blazed with curiosity. “John-”

“Is this…?” Gabrielle stepped away from Kathleen and looked him over. “Kate… he’s grown so much!” she neared him slowly, with her hand held out. “You probably don’t remember me, but I used to live here with you aunt. I took you to the playground and always gave you stuffed animals for Christmas.”

John’s eyes softened, taking in the resurfacing memories just by being near this woman. Caution in his every movement, the young man took the offered hand before stepping back and looking back at his Aunt. “Is Aunt G… staying?”

Kathleen’s eyes were already wet with mixed memories. “Do you mind?”

John shook his head, taking Gabrielle by the hand and pulling her up the stairs with a child like smile. “Come see my home.”

Katherine kissed her fingertips before waving at Gabrielle as the blond disappeared up the stairs with a laugh. She could hear her tell an old story John had asked to hear years ago when he was very young…

“Welcome home, Gabe.”

 

**Part Two: Home**

He watched them, nestled in-between the soft cloth of a warm bed. Aunt Kate and Aunt G were the only other family, besides his parents, that ever really cared. When he was small, that’s all he had – his mother, his father, and his aunts. Uncle Richard had always been his enemy, even before the accident, but his Aunt Kate, she was always as honest as she could be, never made promises she couldn’t keep. She filled in the places his mother and father couldn’t, especially now. But he knew she would never try to be his father or and Aunt G try to be his mother. But their love was enough to dull the ache of losing them.

“John?” Kate’s eyes opened slowly, catching him in the doorway. Her hand lifted out of the white softness, held out to him like a promise of safety. “Come here.”

Ever cautious, he climbed onto the bed and felt like a boy again. How long had it been since he first befriended the forest people? Lying down between his Aunts, he curled into the smooth sheets that smelled of flowers and sweat. Aunt Kate kissed his forehead, sleepy eyes studying his as Aunt G leaned her head against his back.

“Kate… there’s a man in our bed.”

Aunt Kate laughed softly, smiling as she drifted back into a deep sleep. “I’ve… missed watching you grow up, John.”

He watched her dream in silence before he felt the day had pull at his eyes. He was tired… but he was home.


End file.
